


The Prince of Thieves

by Ultra



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Crossover, Double Drabble, Foster Care, Gen, Humor, Pickpockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Parker has a brother... sort of.





	The Prince of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



“I thought you didn’t have friends, Parker.”

“Yeah, mama. I mean, ‘sides from all of us on the team.”

“He’s not my friend. Neal is my brother.”

Eliot and Hardison gaped at the newcomer, both dying to ask how literal Parker was being this time around.

“We’re not connected by blood,” Neal explained. “My godmother fostered Parker for a while. In fact, Ellen is where she got her name,” he said with a winning smile, flipping his hat back onto his head. “Of course, any friend of my sister is a friend of mine,” he said smoothly.

Eliot’s expression turned into a glare.

“This is strictly business, bubba. You run with the FBI, right?”

“I do, but I still enjoy my... extracurricular activities from time to time.”

“You as good as they say? Prove it,” Hardison challenged him, clearly still suspicious.

Neal and Parker shared a look, then he handed Eliot and Hardison their wallets, watches, and keys without a word.

“Damn, man.”

“You’re almost as good as Parker.”

“I might even be better,” said Neal, reaching into his back pocket and producing a third wallet.

Parker gasped, feeling for the item she already knew was gone.

Neal only smiled.


End file.
